Love Will Find A Way
by DarthRushy
Summary: Turns out that Badili the leopard's after a little more than a comfy tree branch... Badili x Fuli oneshot. Takes place right after "The Trouble With Galagos".


Fuli groaned as she stretched herself, her body still worn out from yesterday's activities. After the Lion Guard had returned home that night, exhausted after having been pestered by Galagos all day, Kion had allowed them to take a day off and for once, she was spending it lazily, content to wander around until she found the perfect spot to relax on top of a fallen tree that made a perfect bridge over a lovely, chilly stream of water.

As she sleepily gazed at the horizon and pondered over what to do tomorrow, the cheetah heard a rustling noise behind her. Reflexes in action, Fuli turned around with lightning-fast speed, ready to attack a potential assailant. Instead however, she faced Badili the leopard, who froze, one paw still in the air. Fuli furrowed her eyebrows as Badili began laughing nervously and drew back. "Uh... hey!" the leopard said, trying to regain his composure. "Small world, huh? Heheheheh."

"Not that small." Fuli replied with good humor. Just yesterday, she and the rest of the Lion Guard had helped Badili learn how to stand up for himself and take back his territory from a rival leopard... twice. He wasn't particularly notable for either wits or brawn, but had made an impression on her nonetheless with his enthusiasm towards bettering himself. She couldn't help, but feel protective towards the leopard, as he was one of the few animals she'd met outside of the Guard without any ulterior motives. Badili wasn't all roses and charm, but he wasn't malevolent in any way either. He was just himself and wanted nothing more and that's exactly how the cheetah felt about herself as well. When Badili had found his confidence, or as Kion put it, his inner roar, Fuli had been more elated than anybody else. She felt the happy-go-lucky leopard had more strength than he could even begin to conceive yet.

"What are you doing in the Pride Lands? Don't tell me Mapigamo kicked you out _again_?" Fuli asked, silently pleading that the leopard hadn't relapsed. To her relief, Badili immediately began shaking his head and hands.

"No, no, no, no, I'm okay, my tree's okay, it's good, it's great, I just... I, uh..." Though he'd been taught to face his enemies with an icy wall, Badili was still learning how to face his friends. He was still trying to comprehend the sheer kindness of the Lion Guard, how they had helped him overcome his fear of confrontation for no fee whatsoever. By far his favourite teacher had been Fuli. Though Badili couldn't fault the others in any way, he had still gotten the impression that they were doing this out of a sense of duty, even the honey badger. However, Fuli seemed invested in him and proud of his every accomplishment in a way nobody else ever had. She didn't mind his mistakes... much... and seemed to regard trying just as well as winning.

And after having done just that, Badili had been left alone by the Lion Guard, just like he'd wanted, only to realise that _wasn_ _'t_ what he wanted after all. He wanted to spend his time with someone who would appreciate him and whom he would appreciate.

"I wanted to thank you. For... for helping me out. A lot. You really did a number on me, heheheh."  
Soon enough, he'd come to the decision to speak his mind to Fuli and see if she'd like to spend time with him too. But that was back in the tree, back before he was faced with those big, gentle green eyes and _that_ smile full of life and wit. He would die right here and now if she told him no, he just knew it.

Fuli laughed. "I just poked you with a stick. You did the real work. Is that it, though?"

"W-what? What do you mean?" Badili stuttered.

"Your hind legs are shaking." The leopard quickly looked down and forced his legs to stop. Wait, was she checking him out?  
Fuli continued, smiling: "It just seemed like you're holding something back. Spit it out."

"Um, no... I, uh...I..." finally, Badili couldn't take the pressure anymore. "Do you know where Kion is? I need to thank him too. Please."

The cheetah sighed and pointed north. "He's in Hakuna Matata Falls, just keep going that way until you see the jungle."

Badili bit his lip, clearly still eager to say something, but gave up and ran off, Fuli's gaze following him. She smiled again. Not every battle had to be won immediately... but she knew the answer she was going to give once he did.


End file.
